New Day By : Ika Suryani
by gray fict
Summary: Kris akan pergi selama 3 hari. Lalu hadiah macam apa yang akan diberikan Tao untuk perpisahan dan penyambutan kembali? KrisTao/M/Romance/Fluff/Lime(?) #CagarBudayaKT


**Title : New Day**

 **Written by : Ika Suryani**

 **Pairing : KrisTao**

 **Genre : Romance Fluff**

 **Rated : M**

 **Summary : Kris akan pergi selama 3 hari. Lalu hadiah macam apa yang akan diberikan Tao untuk perpisahan dan penyambutan kembali? #CagarBudayaKT**

 **New Day**

"Aahhh," desahan lembut keluar begitu saja dari bibir nya. Deru nafas sosok lain semakin memburu diperpotongan lehernya. Inci demi inci lehernya semakin basah, sedikit keunguan dari gigitan dan hisapan sosok disampingnya.

" _No ge_!" ucap Tao.

"Aku akan pergi besok Zi, tidakkah kau ingin memberiku hadiah perpisahan?"

"Dan kau hanya akan pergi 3 hari _ge_ , untuk apa hadiah perpisahan?"

"Tentu saja hadiah yang akan menemaniku selama tiga hari yang jauh darimu _baby_."

Tubuh Tao kembali ditarik mendekat oleh sosok itu, mengecup bibir merah Tao yang menjadi candunya. Bibir mereka perlahan mengeluarkan decakan, penanda ronde lain akan dimulai. Tangan sosok itu tidak pernah berhenti menjamah tubuh Tao, mencari dua tonjolan kecil di dada yang sedikit berisi itu.

Lidah sang dominan melesak mencari sejatinya di dalam sana. Napas si pemuda manis mulai pendek-pendek, memberi jarak bagi kekasih cantiknya sesaat dan kembali menerjangnya. Tanpa ampun.

Jemari lentik Tao mulai turun kebawah, menarik _zipper_ celana sang dominan. Mencari miliknya, yang akan selalu menjadi miliknya.

Zitao -Huang Zitao- si pria manis yang mampu menguncang dunia dan membolak-balikkan hati seorang Wu Yifan -Kris- seorang normal -dulunya- membuat hati Kris melebur dan jatuh cinta padanya, mengabaikan norma dan kenormalan yang dianggap normal oleh dunia. Menghabiskan seluruh hidup mereka berdua, menelusuri garis merah takdir mereka bersama.

Jemari lentik itu mengeluarkan jembatan yang akan menghantarkannya ke nirwana, menggosok pelan ujung jembatan itu dengan telapak tangannya yang hangat.

Darah mengalir cepat ke pusat tubuh Kris, tidak maksudku tubuh keduanya. Milik Kris mulai menegang, belum sempurna memang. Mata Tao menatap penuh minat ke arah sana. Dialihkannya pandangan pada sang empunya. Mengangguk tanpa ragu sang dominan, mempersilahkan si manis melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan.

Mulut Tao menjilat ujung kesaktian Kris sedikit, dan suara desahan tertahan keluar dari bibir tebal Kris. Zitao memasukan milik Kris kemulutnya, mengulumnya seperti permen yang begitu manis. Lidah merah mudanya menjilat pangkal kesaktian Kris, membuat Kris kembali menahan desahannya. Mulut Tao yang mungil tidak mampu menampung seluruh kesaktian sang dominan, namun tangan lentik itu membantu membungkusnya dengan sempurna. Kris sudah tak mampu menahannya lagi, memegang kepala Zitao erat lalu menggerakkan sendiri pinggulnya kedepan dan kebelakang dengan cepat. Ujung milik Kris menyentuh tenggorokan Zitao

"Ohokk...Ohookkk..." Zitao terbatuk beberapa kali, memaksa Kris menarik miliknya. Namun tangan Zitao menghentikan pergerakan Kris.

" _No ge_ , kita belum ke hadiah utama," ucap Zitao sambil mengerlingkan mata indahnya.

Zitao menarik kembali milik Kris untuk masuk kemulutnya, lidahnya kembali bermain pada lollipop kesayangannya. Lidahnya keluar menuju pangkal, menjilat dan sedikit mengulum bola kembar Kris. Sensasi yang begitu luar biasa dirasakan Kris. Zitao tau bagaimana memanjakannya, Zitao tau bagaimana memuaskannya, dan Zitao tau bahwa hanya dialah kebahagian serta kehidupannya.

Entah kapan permainan menjadi lebih panas, bahkan pakaian pun telah mereka tanggalkan. Kris membaringkan Zitao lembut, mengecup kening, turun ke mata, hidung, pipi, lalu bibir manis Zitao. Mengecup lama di sana. Miliknya perlahan masuk menembus pintu itu, menuju sejatinya. Mendiamkannya sejenak dan mulai bergerak perlahan. Mendorong pinggulnya pelan agar tak menyakiti cintanya.

"Aahhh...Kris geehhh..." bukankah suara itu bagai nyanyian malaikat? Suara itu membangkitnya diri Kris yang lain, diri Kris yang liar dan haus akan kenikmatan dari tubuh Zitao.

Pemberian hadiah dari Zitao untuk Kris berlangsung lama, namun tidak selama biasanya, yah sebab pagi ini Kris harus berangkat pagi-pagi dan meninggalkan Zitao untuk tiga hari kedepannya.

Ini hari kedua Zitao tanpa Kris disampingnya, meski Kris selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menghubunginya namun bagi Tao itu tidak cukup. Zitao ingin Kris saat ini juga.

Malam dilalui Zitao tanpa minat, malam ini bahkan terasa seribu kali lebih panjang dibanding malam-malam lain, malam ini terasa mencekik Zitao yang lelah menahan rindu. Zitao merindukan Krisnya, rindu terus mengikuti Zitao bahkan hingga alam mimpi.

Ini kota besar, jadi jangan harap akan ada suara cicitan burung saat engkau bangun di pagi hari, yang ada hanya suara bising dari klakson yang saling bersautan. Zitao bukan orang yang kekurangan, ia bisa saja tinggal di mansion mewahnya, tapi Tao memilih hidup mandiri dengan menyewa apartemen mewah, yeah actually bukan Zitao yang membayar, Kris bukan orang susah yang tidak mampu membayar biaya kehidupan Zitao. Yah Kris yang membiayai kehidupan Zitao. Jika sudah mapan lalu mengapa Kris dan Zitao tak menyatukan cinta mereka di altar? _For God sake,_ bagaimana mungkin? Mereka itu sesama jenis, hal itu tidak diperbolehkan oleh budaya orang ketimuran.

Bunyi benda persegi itu membangunkan sang putri(a) tidur, jemari lentiknya mencari-cari. Masih setengah sadar Zitao menyaut panggilan dari seberang sana.

" _Morning dear_ …" suara berat yang pertama ia dengar, suara orang yang dia cintai, lengkungan tipis muncul di belahan bibir uniknya.

" _Morning Kris_ …." ucap Tao lalu menguap setelahnya.

"Aku merindukanmu _Peach_."

" _Me too baby_ ," balas Zitao manja.

"Jika kau merindukanku kenapa tidak cepat pulang Kris?" sambung Tao.

"Jika aku pulang mau kah kau menikah denganku?" ucap Kris diseberang sana.

"Tentu saja, hanya jika kau sampai dalam lima menit" canda Zitao menangapi.

…  
Tidak ada jawaban dari seberang sana.

"Kris? Apa kau masih disana?" Tanya Zitao, dilihatnya layar handphone yang menunjukan bahwa panggilan dari Kris masih tersambung.

Titttt...Titttt (anggap bunyi bel yah :v)

Zitao membuka pintu apartemennya. Rahang Zitao jatuh, matanya berbinar sedikit berair.

"Aku sampai kurang dari lima menit Zi, jadi?" ucap Kris.

Zitao menerjangnya, memeluk erat Pria didepannya, mengangguk sambil menangis, tangis bahagia.

S  
K  
I  
P

Disinilah Zitao berada, kakinya bergetar, tangannya bahkan sangat pucat, di balik pintu ini, hidup baru menantinya.

Pintu terbuka, menampakkan kehidupan baru yang akan dilalui Zitao kedepannya.

Langkahnya pelan, melewati pintu, melangkah kedepan, meraih tangan takdir.

Its new day for new bride.


End file.
